A drum kit includes various percussive musical instruments such as drums, cymbals, etc. Generally, each instrument is mounted on a stand to allow for adequate resonance to project sound. For example, a cymbal can be mounted to a Hi-Hat stand shaft using a securing element such as a wing nut, where the securing element is disposed above the cymbal. However, the wing nut can be over-tightened to the point where it undesirably alters the resonance of the cymbal. In addition, if the cymbal needs to be changed quickly or disassembled, unthreading the wing nut may take significant time and effort that can cause undesirable delays, for example, during a performance or during set-up and take-down.
Various quick release assemblies have been proposed to improve ease and speed of release and/or mounting of a cymbal from an instrument stand. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,960,028 proposes a quick-release fastener having a pair of split flanges that provide a biasing force on a sleeve member to secure the quick-release fastener to the mounting shaft of an instrument stand above a cymbal. U.S. Pat. No. 6,930,233 proposes a fast release clamp having a top pressing member removably coupled to an instrument stand using an assembly block where a cymbal is disposed between the top pressing member and the assembly block. The cymbal is secured in place by aligning the top pressing member through an opening formed in the cymbal where the cymbal is secured to the instrument stand using a force applied by a c-shaped clamp of the assembly block that engages with an outer periphery of a portion of the top pressing member. U.S. Pat. No. 7,479,593 proposes a quick release cymbal locking device including an elongated body that is slidably engaged over an end of an instrument stand after a cymbal is mounted on the instrument stand. The locking device further includes a spring biased release arm to provide pivotal engagement of the release arm to the shaft of the instrument stand. U.S. Patent Application Pub. No. 2013/0136532 proposes a cymbal quick-release structure having a fastening cap that engages with a spindle. A latch ball mounted within a coupling ring of the fastening cap removably engages with a groove formed in the spindle to secure a cymbal to an instrument stand.
However, the prior quick release assemblies are prone to deterioration over time and with repeated use can undesirably affect the resonance and sound of the cymbal.
Therefore a need exists for a percussive quick release connector that improves upon prior quick release assemblies and solves the problems inherent in known quick release assemblies.